


lovesick

by artemidos



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Church Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Spanking, this is three chapters of my own personal hellscape honestly, wow those tags all sound so gross i'm leaving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemidos/pseuds/artemidos
Summary: If she had her way, she would always have them in bedrooms. She would always have both of them. They would settle underneath expensive sheets with heavy breath and they would moan and sigh and scream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is richiekate, but chapter two will be sethkate and... well you can guess about chapter three. if i ever finish them i'll be shocked. will update tags as i go.

They don’t do this because she’s bad.

Kate doesn’t flirt with other men, she doesn’t feel the need to. If she wears a tiny little skirt, it’s for _her_. If she paints her lips red and curls her hair, it’s for _her_. The two of them are free to look, but the stares of others are unwelcome. Feeling uninvited eyes move over her is akin to bugs on her skin, a sensation that either has her clinging to Seth and Richie or her eyes shooting daggers across the room. She hates other men for looking at her like some sort of prize to be stolen.

They dance on the edge of the worlds, human and culebra, and Kate may seem like some little sidekick or a weakness, but she’s just as involved in their business as the two brothers are. She stands between them, and sometimes forces her hands into theirs if she wants it. They don’t say no to her. Most of the time they don’t want to. 

They go to bars, the seedy places where culebras and bad men get one look at _sweet cherry pie_ and wolf whistle. She doesn’t hate the places light doesn’t touch, the places with no name, but she feels the same about the country clubs they saunter into, where patrons think they’re below them and servers hit the three of them.

If she had her way, she would always have them in bedrooms. She would always have both of them. They would settle underneath expensive sheets with heavy breath and they would moan and sigh and scream. She would never be starved for attention, but she would feel the sweet desperation she craved.

Even so, she can appreciate just having one for the afternoon, and she does it oh so well.

It doesn’t matter if they’re settled in nice hotel rooms, or dingy motels, they take their time with one another seriously. Her boys take their time with _her_ seriously. It’s different with each brother.

She’s resting her palm on Richie’s shoulder when he agrees, coaxing him with kind words and pretty glossed lips. Heat had built up in her belly long before Seth left and she needs release. Richie is almost always in the mood to give her what she needs, and she counts it as a blessing.

The room is dim, with only a few lights on, and the television was long turned off. He helps her across his lap, sitting back on the bed so she can rest on it. Her ankles lock together, her feet hanging off the side. Already, Kate is pressing her cheek into soft white sheets when his hand moves up the back of her thigh. It’s slow and gentle, moving up in between her legs. His hands are big, although not as rough was Seth’s, which are calloused from all they’d been through, all they continue to go through.

The soft cotton of her dusty rose skirt tickles her skin as his hand moves it up ever so slightly – and then it falls back down and she lets out an exasperated breath.

In response, Richie chuckles. “You’re impatient.”

“You’re slow.” It doesn’t come out as whiny as it seems like it might, mostly because at least he’s still got a hand on her, taking hold of her thigh. The other hand reaches over to keep her long hair out of her face and she peers back at him with thinly veiled frustration.

The teasing is all part of it. She needs that too, even if it takes him far too long to flip the skirt up to rest against her back. With her behind exposed, covered only in a thin pair of pink panties, she’s beginning to lose herself in it. Calm as she lays there, he wastes no time in pushing them down her legs more aggressively, leaving them at her knees so she knows her legs will have to stay where they are.

Cold air hits her and it’s worse because she’s already wet with excitement, especially as he moves his hand over her ass, soft and then roughly, gabbing at it before he gives it a gentle slap. She needs more, but she doesn’t need to tell him.

They’ve been doing this for only a little while, because Kate wants him to. Because she asks, her words so sweet, mumbled into his ear while his gaze is transfixed on something else. This is their thing.

Eventually, without warning, his hand comes down on her skin. There’s a sharp intake of breath on her end and her eyes shut, her eyelashes brushing against the sheets. She can feel his gaze checking for her reaction, warming her whole body.

“Are you going to count?” Richie asks, smoothing his hand over again.

She nods, slow and then quicker as she regains her bearings.

“One.”

His hand comes down again. And again. And again.

And she counts, her voice shaky and breaking. It hurts but the pain is _good_. She loves that pain. She loves the lingering sting. She wants that. This is why she asks for it. And she knows he has to hold back to do it, but she gives him the power because she wants to, and she knows he wants to as well.

“Two, three, four…”

They don’t always do it like this. Sometimes, when Richie is feeling particularly kind, he positions her legs so she’s pressing into his knee. It’s the easiest way for her to soak his pant leg like she knows he enjoys, and she always ends up grinding against him after he’s made her pretty pale skin red. She loves it for the release, but she hates it too, because it’s harder to look at him.

Like this, it isn’t easy, but she can catch glimpses of his face and watch him, knowing how hard this gets him.  

He picks up speed and she cries out like a woman possessed. His other heavy hand holds her down, pressed into her back.

Kate’s hair is in her face again because she can’t stay still and it clings there with sweat, and they’re steadily approaching ten. She’s managed to get him up to fifteen but Richie likes to stop there. Even spanking her, he needs to be gentle.

“Seven... Eight…”

Whimpers and moans and yelps leave her mouth and they’re all the same. Everything is a noise of approval. Everything is Kate begging him to keep going. _Again, again, again._

She’s been trying to steel herself to it, to be big and brave but the pain always manages to prick tears into her eyes. If he keeps going too long, tears will bleed down her cheeks and it’ll hurt him more than it’ll hurt her. She knows he thinks about the awful things that have happened to them. She thinks about the awful things too.

“Nine...”

This one is especially hard and she cries out, and he soothes his skin with his palm. She squirms more than usual and he pushes her down into the bed once more, preparing himself for ten. Kate is pressing her face into the mattress hard, releasing a shaky breath and then there’s ten, sharp and quick.

Her shoulders slump. “Ten.”

Richie moves his hand between her legs, almost systematically as he coaxes her from laying there. Her head turns to the side, her lips slightly parted as she breathes. Pushing them apart he brings his hand to her mouth first and she takes his fingers, pressing her tongue against them even while she lays there, a low moan escaping her mouth. It slips out of her mouth, swiping across her lips so they too are slick. He trails his hand back down and against her, gently exploring her folds. She no longer feels tired when he’s pressing fingers against her.

“Always so fuckin' wet afterwards.” He muses. It always does this to her. _He_ always does this to her. It used to embarrass her, when he said dirty things, but now she can give both brothers a run for their money when she’s in a mood.

He brings his fingers back to his mouth and turning her body slightly, her legs pressed together tight, she watches as he sucks her off his fingers.

Without wasting anymore time, Richie begins to pull her panties over her knees and she kicks her legs up to make it easier to slide them up her calves and over her feet. In her moment of coming back down, she’s regained her confidence and he helps her into his lap. Her skirt flips back down and she claws at his clothing, helping to pull off his suit jacket with a hazy smile. Richie pulls it off and throws it in a corner of the room, moving his hands back to her hips as she presses herself against him.

“Thank you.” With her voice low, she shows her appreciation. She digs her nails into the sides of his face gently and kisses him.

They kiss like they’re both starving, all warm tongue and groans. She’s grinding herself into him wherever she can get pressure against her centre and he attacks her neck, beginning to undo the buttons on her pretty black blouse. He runs his blunt teeth over her skin and the sharp intake of breath encourages him to forgo the rest of the buttons, ripping it open and over her shoulders. His head dips down lower, swiping his tongue over her skin and she shifts back. He likes the pink little bra she’s got on, and she knows it. She sits up on her knees, losing the feeling she’d been enjoying between her legs. He pulls the cup down to reveal a hard nipple and gives it the same attention he’d been giving her neck. Slipping the blouse down her arms, she lets it sink to the floor beside the bed, mumbling words of approval as he focused on her breasts intently. His other hand makes up for where his mouth cannot be. He switches, her eyes flutter shut and then close tight.

Eventually he pulls away to turn them over, lowering Kate onto the bed and makes quick work of his dress shirt. Undoing his belt, she wonders if he’s going to tie it around her wrists, but he throws it away with the rest of his clothes.

“You want me to fuck you, Katie?” He drawls and she’s already rolled pulled off her bra and skirt. She rolls onto her back. When he calls her that, it does something to her, sends shivers up her spine and excites her in ways she cannot put into words. It’s only her name and yet she’s weak to it.

Sitting up and backing into him while he’s still in his slacks, she figures that’s answer enough but he runs a hand through her hair and pulls. It’s enough to get her to throw her head back. “I wanna hear you say it.”

“Please…” She’s almost shaky with desperation. Kate _needs_ him inside her. “Please fuck me.”

She’s not sure when the other word came into play, when he started to want that from her. She never asked him about it, because as much as she had to force it out the first few times, by now, when he wants it, she can say it with ease. He likes it when she begs, when she wants him to badly that her voice comes out needy and it’s not hard to beg when she means every word. Propped up on her palms now she moves forward enough to turn and look at him, her voice quiet although there’s now question he’ll hear it. “ _Daddy_ … Please.”

Nothing about them is good or pure when they’re like this and she doesn’t care. If this is what unholy feels like, then that’s what she wants.

He pushes his pants and underwear down in one swift motion and she watches him with deep need in her pretty green eyes. Richie stares back, his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he throws them across the room too, sometimes he keeps them on. Kate likes them. When he wears them, he’s Richard to her. Even undead with an eye on his palm and scales on his skin. Still him.

It’s not long before he’s moving her, pushing her back down to her elbows with her still red ass up in the air. Her legs are pushed further apart and she takes in a breath. If her legs felt like jelly when he was close, as he pushes himself inside her, stretching her, she feels like she’s going to collapse there on the bed.

Before long there’s a steady pace and he’s fucking her like he hasn’t been able to do it in months. With heavy breaths and hands, he holds onto her hips and it’s enough to leave bruises. His words don’t string together sentences, but are merely parts of thoughts.

“Feels so good, Katie… Fuck…”

This is where he lets go the most, because although he can hold it in when it’s just his palm and her ass, controlling himself when his cock is buried in her is another story. Kate is prone to whimpering, and it drives him wild. She knows because every time she lets a particularly loud one slip, he rams back into her harder and faster. Their pace picks up and picks up. She asks for more and he gives her more. He doesn’t say no to her.

With her back dotted with droplets of sweat, she moans and cries out. He fills her up in a way she can’t explain but her hand has already moved to her stomach, creeping down. Reaching down faster than she can, he pulls her arm up and around her back, drawing it out as he leans over her, thrusting into her again and again and again. She wants to give attention to her clit so badly, she wants to reach that peak, but he makes her wait and it’s for the best.

When he finally moves his hand underneath her, he doesn’t make her wait any longer and begins to guide her towards her orgasm. She’s pushing herself back into him as much as he is into her. She’s so close, approaching that end so quickly that she’s struggling to think coherent thoughts. All she can think about is Richie. Inside her. He loves her. She can feel it, it’s so strong that she could cry.

She comes first, repeating his name over and over and over.

And he comes inside her.

Kate used to worry about that too. She used to worry about a lot of things, but it’s not like she’s ever seen culebra children running around. She’ll take her chances, as long as it means she’ll get to feel like _this_. Being filled up by him makes her feel closer to God, in a way that should make her feel like she’s going to hell. The sin is too good. He is too good.

Shaky as he pulls out of her, she falls to her side onto the bed and he moves so he’s in front of her, pulling her close to kiss her. His glasses are somewhere else but that doesn’t matter because he’s her Richie and she’s his Kate. His hair is a mess and she reaches up to part it properly, because she is kind and because it means he’ll try to kiss her palm and wrist. She smiles and he looks at her like she’s moonlight. A goddess.

“I love you.”

It doesn’t matter which one of them says it or who says it back. It’s just fact. She loves him. She loves him and she loves his brother and they love her. She’s theirs and they are hers. Kate Fuller is more than the Gecko brothers deserve and maybe that’s why they worship her. The two of them lay there quietly for only moments more, longing in their eyes, before Kate is excited again and she insists on getting on top of him. Later on, he'll help her with the parts of her body that still ache, and press kisses to any bruises. They don't do this because Kate needs to be punished. They don't do it because Richie loves power. They do this because it makes all the awful parts disappear, if not just for the moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh it happened, i finally got through another chapter. this one is a little much i feel like? i was trying to make them equally as... interesting. so anyway, this is sethkate having some alone time. please continue to be patient for the next chapter i am a very tired woman and i've never written a threesome.

 This? _This_ they do because she’s bad.

Or maybe it’s good. She still hasn’t figured that part out yet.

Kate confronted the fact that she may have never been good a long time ago. Maybe there was just no such thing as pure of heart, no such thing as holy, even if the men who love her would beg to differ. She feels the pull to repent sometimes, the call from the cross around her neck to the house of the Lord.

That’s what brings her here. A little bit, anyway. It feels good sometimes to come back to who she was, to feel as if she’s returning to God to show him that she’s happy even after all he took from her.

It’s a Catholic church, and it’s practically empty. Seth is reluctantly holding onto her hand like a sulky child, but she’s already tugged him along and it’s not like he’s going to leave her there. Churches irk him, she thinks, but then again she never had the upbringing he did. She doesn’t know every story and it wouldn’t surprise her if there’s something to do with one in his long history.

This isn’t the same as planned alone time, this happens more out of circumstance than anything else. Richie is off meeting up with a guy they worked with many moons ago, trying to set up a better network for the three of them. Once people heard of their work with the new addition by their side, they were rushing back to be associated with the Geckos.

It excited her a little, to feel approval from people other than those she was devoted to.

And she _is_ devoted to them, her men. Her heart was large enough to encompass the both of them, her youth giving her the kind of stamina she needed to keep up with the libido two criminal brothers.

With Seth, it was always just as sweet, in its own way. Still it was always Kate’s idea. Kate’s idea to go into the church, Kate’s idea to kneel and pray to God silently. She doesn’t say anything aloud, sneaking a peak at him as he stays on his knees, head bent forward and wincing with his eyes shut tight.

Kate’s idea to reach her hand out to his neck, brushing her fingers over his skin and making him move his head to the side to catch her hand between that and his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” She replies, closing her eyes again.

They finish their prayers, whatever they may have been. (She prayed for things to keep being this good.)

It’s still Kate’s idea when she pulls him towards the confessional to the right of them, her lips turned up into a smile murky with something devious that has Seth watching her in suspicion. She’s gotten a lot wilder as of late, finding her balance between it all.

It’s not a lot of space, but there’s a large green velvet curtain to close them off from the rest of the church. She slides the screen across to check that there’s no one on the other side while his ass hits the bench, staring up at her bemusedly. She turns around once she’s sure they’re alone and then gets on top of him, straddling his waist and reaching for his cheeks.

Their kiss is soft at first, gentle exploration of their mouths. It’s loving and slow, Kate trying to ease him into it, but he’s still hesitant. When she presses her hips down against him a little, he perks up, the hands on her waist gripping a little tighter. He starts to meet her kisses a little more eagerly, it become a mess of heavy breath and moans.

Maybe it’s even better because this is the worst place she’s made out with him. She’s not sure what it is that made her want to do it in the first place, but there’s no time for contemplation when she’s grinding down on him and wishing she’d worn something other than jeans.

He seems to be wishing the same thing, practically crushing her ass towards him as he meets her from below.

Pulling back off him, he ties to pull her back by her chin for another kiss and she smiles, insisting that she move back and down onto the ground, dropping onto her knees between his legs.

He stares at her, dumbfounded. He’s still a little breathless and it’s clear that he wants her, but his hesitation is understandable. It makes him whisper-yell. “The hell are you doing, kid?”

“Can’t say that here.” She whispers back, reaching for his zipper. Seth isn’t even trying to stop her, just staring down at her in confusion as her fingers undo the button on his pants.

“Can’t do _this_ here.”

Kate ignores the fact he’s right. Of course he’s right. They shouldn’t do this here and that’s exactly why she’s doing it.

“Please? I want to.” She says quietly, her voice so soft and sweet that he tips his head back, relinquishing whatever semblance of control he thought he had. He shifts where he’s sitting to allow her room to touch him over his clothes, hand finding his length. “Do you want me to?”

She still needs to make sure. He does the same for her, searches her face for it to make sure.

There’s still guilt attached to what they do sometimes, even now.

He nods briefly. “Yeah.”

Kate’s face lights up and it’s almost criminal that a face that adorable should be connected to the hand palming him through his jeans. It’s not like she’s doing this all the time, pushing him into inappropriate places and tugging his pants off. It’s a new thrill for her and she knows he enjoys it too. There’s something about the clear possession in his arm around Kate with her hair messy, her swollen lips and her legs still shaky that seems to put him in some of his best moods. Even so, it’s not about the way he looks at her after. It’s about all of it.

Again, he moves so she can help his pants a little down his hips and reach inside his underwear, soft hand pulling his stiff cock from the confines of his underwear and he looks tortured. She ignores it, shuffling forward between his legs, elbows leaning against his thighs. She peers up at him with the tiniest hint of a smile, hand moving slowly.

Her thumb brushes gently over him as she guides his length towards her, she leans forward. Her eyes are locked on his as she presses her lips to his length. She opens her mouth, pink tongue peeking out so she can slick him up with it slowly. He groans and she stops.

“Seth.” Kate says his name and he blinks and takes a moment to break from his trance.

“Mm?”

“You have to be quiet.” She tells him, her hand moving up him slowly in a way that makes his jaw tighten.

“What?” He struggles to give a proper reply and it makes her a little giddy. Part of this is her trying to be sensible and keep them from getting caught, the other part just likes to make his life harder.

“If you make a noise, I stop.” She warns and he looks like he wishes God would just strike him down already.

Kate’s grins, wetting her lips with her tongue and even that makes him let out a groan. She loosens her hold on him and he presses his lips tight together, shaking his head like he hasn’t done anything wrong. She wastes no time scolding him since he seems to be picking up fast and leans forward again to swirl her tongue over the tip and get back to work.

He’s slick now and she uses her hand, guiding it up and down as she wraps her lips around his cock. Seth’s very clearly trying to hold it back as best he can and she’s proud he’s managing so well so far, biting back noises that threaten to spill from his lips. She’s a little excited herself, feeling wetness between her legs as she works her mouth over him.

It’s not till she’s been at it for a while, her tongue moving flat against him as she bobs up and down that he makes a noise, a curse word under his breath and Kate pauses. She pulls back, wiping her sticky mouth with the back of her hand his eyes go wide. Both of her hands drop to the sides of her body, her breath is still shallow as she tries to calm down.

He looks offended. Or maybe like she tried to kill him. It’s not like it used to be, where she held back and got nervous, waiting for him to ask her to do specific things. She’s scourged up the confidence to tease him, to do whatever she wants with little worry.

“ _Kate_ , come on.” Seth pleads and she shakes her head. He throws his own back in a groan. “You’re fucking killing me.”

At that, she giggles, although she’s still trying to keep her voice low. “Well, I warned you.”

They haven’t heard anything else outside, not footsteps or voices. She’s beginning to wonder how it could be so empty for so long. Maybe it’s a testament to how weakly people believe these days, or maybe it’s just luck that’s graced them with a space in which they can fulfil sacrilegious acts and avoid the burden of guilt for a little while.

He leans forward, wiping a spot of shiny saliva from her chin and then holds it between his fingers. “Baby, you got me hard in a church, the least you could do is finish the job.”

Kate narrows her eyes and lets her fingers crawl back up his leg carefully. She wants to say tough luck, but she was never as good at withholding as Richie was with her. In this case, she knows Seth won’t enjoy it better that way, but making him wait a little is just a source of enjoyment for her.

That is until he speaks again.

“If you wanna watch I can just use my hand.” He suggests, leaning back once more and watching her with careful eyes.

She shakes her head, reaching for him possessively.

“No, I wanna make you cum.” She decides, taking his cock into her mouth again.

There’s no time for teasing, she goes right back to what she was doing, her mouth and hand working hard to get him off. He’s not struggling with keeping quiet now, letting himself make noise under his breath and she takes it as encouragement, working him up to and over the edge. There’s a sense of control that comes with getting him off like this, all her focus on it. She keeps forgetting to look up at him the way he likes, her big green eyes focused on his with a gaze that comes off as innocent, seeking approval. She tries to push herself, taking more of him into her mouth and he grabs a handful of her hair.

Eventually he finishes and the taste still isn’t something she’s used to. They hear noise outside the booth, both standing at the same time while Seth tries to collect himself. Kate runs fingers through her hair, and presses her finger to his mouth to shush him before he can speak. He pushes her hand away, rolling his eyes as she turns around to peek out the curtain.

Kate steps out to see who’s there and finds herself in a five-minute conversation with a priest, very aware that she must look like a mess. She makes up some story about seeking repentance and he looks delighted to see a girl her age still wearing a cross. She just blushes and nods, trying he best to avoid giving too many details and start them off on tangents.  

Somehow Seth sneaks out without him noticing and she meets him by the car while he’s doubled over in laughter. She shoves him into the door.

They’re a bit about give and take. Sweet moments paired with eye rolls and making fun of each other. It all feels just feels right to her and especially considering Seth has the capacity to be an asshole, sometimes she needs to be the same. She gets into the passenger seat, only remembering how turned on she had been when they’ve recovered from their laughing fits and the air con is blowing cold air into her face. She glances at him and he does the same to her.

It doesn’t exactly surprise her when he reaches across to unbutton her jeans. She doesn’t know how he manages to keep a steady hand on the wheel, but she trusts him enough to help get them undone. Kate moves her legs slightly apart, giving him room to push between the fabric of her jeans and her panties but it isn’t enough.

“Wait–” She grunts, pulling them halfway down her thighs and he grins.

“Eager?” He asks, glancing at her to catch sight of the lacy pink underwear she’d thrown on that morning.

“Eyes on the road, Gecko.”

Kate takes his hand, which was resting on the seat beside her and guides it back between her legs so he doesn’t have to do too much figuring out what she wants. His fingers press over her panties and she exhales slowly.

“So that’s a kink then? I should have known back in that bar…”

He’s making a reference to her first foray into the realm of inappropriate church behaviour, prolonging the time between him touching gently and him actually getting her off. Kate has half a mind to just do it herself, if he’s going to keep teasing her about how wet she is and it's a testament to how stubborn they both are. He takes her annoyed silence as encouragement, pressing a little harder and she begins to guide his fingers underneath the fabric. He doesn’t need much prompting, pushing it aside and focusing on her clit, rubbing in circles and keeping a particular pace up when she lets out a little whimper.

It’s always the whimpers that get them.

Then she’s guiding his fingers down and he’s pushing one inside her, getting her used to it before there’s another. She resists the urge to prop her leg up on the dashboard to give easier access, because last time they almost got pulled over. Thankfully there aren’t a lot of other people on the road as they head to their motel in the middle of nowhere.

Her daintier hands grip his wrist to guide his fingers in and out of her, her hips bucking into his hand at a pace she prefers. It’s like they can’t pick a single appropriate place to fuck each other, but Kate doesn’t mind it all that much. She gets to do things plenty of other people don’t and Seth’s an expert at not crashing them into something even if he’s got his hand between her legs.

The belt is long undone now as she slouches in the passenger seat. Strands of her hair have fallen into her face and her t-shirt is bunched up against her stomach as she fucks herself against his hand.

“Oh my god…” Kate whines and repeats it again, helping him build her up.

Edging closer and closer, Seth speeds up on the empty road. There’s a dip in the road and they go even faster in the small descent and Kate finds herself seeing stars, the confines of a car rushing down a back road exhilarating and exciting enough to make her laugh. It’s partway between her high and the calming down, his hand still moving against her as she rode it out. She doesn’t even realise she’s done it until he’s looking over at her, the speed settling back down to the legal one.

“If you say that made you feel emasculated; I’m crashing the car.” She tells him and he shakes his head.

“Nah. It was cute.”

They don’t say anything else, they just go home.


End file.
